This invention relates to an improved telescopic assembly, and in particular but not exclusively to a telescopic steering column shroud.
There are many applications in which it is desirable for an apparatus to be telescopic so that the length of the apparatus can be adjusted. One common application of a telescopic arrangement is the steering shaft for a vehicle, and another related application is the shroud that surrounds the steering shaft. By allowing part of the shaft or shroud to move telescopically over another, the steering assembly can be adjusted for reach. In a crash, where a driver impacts the steering wheel, this can also allow the wheel to move and by controlling the rate at which the telescopic movement occurs, it is possible to absorb the energy in the crash in a controlled manner.